1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic suspension, and more particularly, to a telescopic suspension for suspending a front wheel, for motorcycles and motored tricycles.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Generally speaking, such type of vehicle that is driven by an engine and has front and rear wheels respectively equipped with dampers tends to rise at the front part of a vehicle body and drive at the rear part thereof when starting or quickly accelerating. Particularly, in the case of a motorcycle or motored tricycle for racing or off-road driving, such tendency is noticeable so as to often experience having rise the front wheel as well together with the front part of the vehicle body. The rising of the front part of the vehicle body causes upward displacements of the center of gravity of the vehicle body, while it is well known that, when the center of gravity is upwardly displaced, the acceleration (driving force) becomes reduced in comparison with that without upward displacements thereof, which appears, particularly in racing, in the form of a time loss or delay.
The solution of such problem has been difficult, particularly for a motorcycle or motored tricycle employing a telescopic suspension for the front wheel.